the_outsider_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Conner Cosmic
Conner Cosmic NAME: '''Conner Cosmic/Phantom-Boy '''KNOWN ALIAS: '''Conner Harrison '''OCCUPATION: '''Student '''CLASSIFICATION: '''Vigilante/Hero '''ABILITIES: '''Speed, Strength, flight, plasmic energy manipulation, phases through objects, invisibility, No Aging Process, Self-Healing, Durability, Energy fields '''KNOWN RELATIVES: '''Christina Cosmic/Phantom-Girl (Cousin), Melody Harrison (Aunt) '''GROUP AFFILIATION: None; The Outcastes EDUCATION: 'High School ' ' 'SUMMARY: Conner years before vigilantes would go public and meta-humans became something known by the public would be ' '''attending a school field trip in Stoneville High school. The experiments that were taking place were dealing with a new type of radiation that was in its early prototype phase. Project: Phantom was started with the intention to create a radiation to help open other dimensions. At the same time as the machine was activated and changed Conner’s life forever when he was caught in the blast. Conner would wake up different the next day accidentally destroying many things in his home as he discovered his new found abilities. After a while on his own he would begin to train himself to fight and use his abilities. After a while he would discover new abilities and master then having difficulty at first using his speed you phase through solid objects. After saving people secretly behind the scenes years later he would face his ultimate nemesis: Phantasm. When Conner was exposed to the radiation there were others exposed as well but there was also a shatter in the fabric of time and space. Now abandoned, the lab that was used in the experiment was left behind and the project was abandoned. Conner spent years hunting the aftermath of Phantom Experiment. Learning his sister was affected as well he would teach her and train her. She would become Christina Cosmic. As time progressed they would seemingly shut down the portal dealing with their meta-human issues and working in secret for years. After The Outsider surfaced they would come out inspired by his willingness to go public they would sign up. Conner however for a while would look and feel the same age. '''HISTORY:' Conner years before vigilantes would go public and meta-humans became something known by the public would be attending a school field trip in Stoneville High school. The experiments that were taking place were dealing with a new type of radiation that was in its early prototype phase. Project: Phantom was started with the intention to create radiation to help open other dimensions. At the same time as the machine was activated and changed Conner’s life forever when he was caught in the blast. Conner would wake up different the next day accidentally destroying many things in his home as he discovered his newfound abilities. After a while on his own, he would begin to train himself to fight and use his abilities. After a while, he would discover new abilities and master then having difficulty at first using his speed you phase through solid objects. After saving people secretly behind the scenes years later he would face his ultimate nemesis: Phantasm. When Conner was exposed to the radiation there were others exposed as well but there was also shattered in the fabric of time and space. Now abandoned, the lab that was used in the experiment was left behind and the project was abandoned. Conner spent years hunting the aftermath of Phantom Experiment. Learning his cousin was affected as well he would teach her and train her. She would become Christina Cosmic. As time progressed they would seemingly shut down the portal dealing with their meta-human issues and working in secret for years. After The Outsider surfaced they would come out inspired by his willingness to go public they would sign up. Conner however for a while would look and feel the same age. Conner is a little more on the sarcastic side to him. Conner doesn’t utilize a secret identity and portrays Conner Cosmic eventually at full-time occasionally going undercover and using disguises to do so. Michael and Conner meet while Conner is undercover using a disguise to cover up his Green eye color and other abnormalities. After Michael and Conner would work together and would become friends keeping in contact. He is above average and a science wiz before the experiment. One of Earth’s greatest heroes. Conner Cosmic has his abilities heightened. Conner faces many peculiar and odd predicaments. Conner attended Staten Island High temporarily after leaving Stoneville. Conner at times is the guy of optimism and the one that holds the Outcastes together. Conner can be optimistic and at times very unpredictable. Conner is kind, sarcastic, compassionate, understanding and optimistic at times. Conner pursues being a hero and never hesitates to do what he feels is right. It comes as first nature to be selfless and risk it all. Conner at times takes unnecessary risks especially early on. Conner’s favorite subjects are math and physics. Conner patrols the streets of his city as Conner Cosmic, utilizing the symbol of a 'C' with a lightning bolt Conner has very few love interests. Conner is the spirit of the team but has a serious side to him when it is needed. He has however made mistakes like any hero. Conner having serious encounters with him pushed to the limits by Phantasm. Due to him starting at a very early age, Conner is a little less inclined to make the right decisions in many situations using his heroic journey as a learning experience. Conner matures quickly after the loss of someone close to him. He begins seeing it less as a game. Conner had to work hard for it. He proved himself more than capable of holding his own in a fight though. Conner is an average, awkward, nervous and friendly teenager. Like most teenagers, he has crushes on girls, occasional desires to be popular and to settle down in an area and live in a normal setting. Conner, however, does grow to love his abilities. Conner simply longs to be normal and unnoticed by anyone after gaining his abilities earlier on until he publically is forced to out himself. Over time, Conner becomes more confident in himself and his abilities. He isn't scared of fighting against some of the creatures and meta-humans he comes up against, usually taunting them and using quips and puns to bate them into making mistakes. As he faces more villains and bigger threats, Conner accepts that it's his responsibility to save those in need of help, sometimes endangering himself to do so. Although many people think he's a bad guy, Conner is still determined to keep protecting people, his dedication paying off when people begin to accept him as their hero. On the downside, he can sometimes become overconfident and impulsive, assuming he can defeat anyone easily or do whatever he wants without any consequences. Eventually, when they duplicate the experiment that opens a new portal after they manage to close it Conner and Christina face a new enemy from the other dimension someone who is the ultimate threat: an evil version of himself that split off after he was caught in the blast radius of the next Dimensional Portal. This blast would create a version of Conner that would be more powerful than him and able to do things Conner couldn’t do. Stripped of his humanity and evil to his core he has no ties to what Conner has ties to. This version of Conner is called Wrath. Wrath is a villain that has pushed Conner and Christina beyond anything he has ever gone through and the first time ever Conner has almost been pushed to kill after Christina Cosmic was severely injured. The fear of becoming more like Wrath leads to him not following through on killing. Conner, as time progresses, faces bigger threats. 'VIGILANTE:' ' ' ' ' ' ' Physical Description: ' ' Height: '''5’9” '''Weight: 175 LBS Eyes: Glowing Green Hair: '''Dark Brown '''Gender: '''Male '''Distinguishing Features: N/A ABILITIES: * Speed * Strength * Flight * Plasmic energy manipulation * Phases through objects * Invisibility * No Aging Process * Advanced Self-healing * Durability CHRISTINA COSMIC Christina Cosmic is the cousin of Conner Cosmic. Christina stumbled on experimental technology and has it change her forever. After gaining abilities in a similar manner to Conner Cosmic she began training to learn how to use her abilities. Shortly after becoming Christina Cosmic she started working alongside the Runaways a team of sidekicks that went out on their own and started a team. Christina has similar abilities to Conner and is almost as powerful as Conner possessing all of his abilities. Her single mother lives in the city working as a nurse. Christina has a secret identity and tries to at times lead a normal life, unlike her cousin who has Conner Cosmic as a priority. Christina is still searching for her path in life and is more hesitant to become a hero feeling intimidated by the role her cousin and isn’t sure she can really measure up to him.